


Dance With Me

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dancer AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: You don't think you're good enough for Hoseok, but he's about to show you just how wrong you are.





	Dance With Me

Your palms were sticky with sweat--your and his. Your heartbeat was all you could hear in your ears as the deepest brown orbs in the world pierced you with their glare. You had somehow found yourself on the receiving end of one of Hoseok’s intense stares as you struck the ending pose; your leg hitched above Hoseok’s hip, arm slung around his shoulder as his hands came to rest at the small of your back.

 

You loved to dance. There was nothing you loved more, even as a child.

 

You always knew you wanted to make a career of it from the first time someone asked what you wanted to be when you were all grown up. “I want to be a dancer” you would say while beaming with pride. Your answer was always met with disdain from people in your town. You were from a small farming town in the countryside, and your dream of being a dancer seemed unrealistic to the townspeople. They called you a silly girl with her head in the clouds and dreams of life in the big city. But as your mother too often reminded you: you were “stubborn as a damn pack mule” and your 10 year old self was not about to let anyone deter you from your dream. Now here you were 14 years later, actually living the dream so many people told you wasn’t possible. Your fear of the spotlight kept you from becoming a performer, but you had become the next best thing in your eyes. You were a choreographer for some of the hottest idols in the business and you couldn’t be happier. After moving to Seoul you were given the opportunity to work for Starship Entertainment where you had been for a little over a year.  You worked with all their performance artists but you were put especially in charge of their newest hip-hop boy group

‘Monsta X’ who had debuted almost a year before you arrived at the company. They were known for their fierce stage presence and you for your fierce choreography which made for a perfect match, which is how you found yourself in your current state, intermingling heavy breaths with Shin Hoseok himself.

 

About a month ago you were asked to choreograph a sexy couple dance for the boys and their backup dancers to be performed as a special stage at an award show. You and Hoseok had become close right away when you first came to Starship, both of you having a lot in common and feeling immediately comfortable with one another. So when he offered to help you with the choreo, you agreed with no hesitation. It was supposed to be a sexy dance and Hoseok practically embodied sensuality, so the choreo would be a breeze to teach him. In hindsight, you probably should have rejected the offer, but it was too late now.

 

Back in the present, you felt your cheeks heat up. You had never expected the hours of practice to change you and Hoseok’s relationship or bring out so many emotions you weren’t aware you had. His eyes seemed to be trying to tell you something, but your head was swimming and you couldn’t comprehend a thing. If he hadn’t been holding you up, you were almost sure you would have toppled over from the weight of his stare. It was only when Jooheon spoke up that you remembered that you and Hoseok weren’t alone. In fact, all of the other members were there along with their respective dance partners; all watching the choreography you and Hoseok had demonstrated. Finally snapping back to reality, you detached yourself from Hoseok.

 

“So what do you think?” You asked, trying to shake off the lingering phantom sensations of Hoseok’s hands on your skin.

 

“Yah, are you two dating or something?” Jooheon boldly asked, eliciting laughter from the rest of the boys.

 

Taken aback, you retorted quickly, “What? Why would you even think that?”

 

“I don’t know, you both just seemed really into it. I felt like I was interrupting something.” Jooheon continued.

 

Quickly trying to deter Jooheon’s thoughts and stifle your own embarrassment, you playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

 

“It’s just the choreo kid. Its supposed to be intense and believable. It isn’t real dancing if there isn’t passion to it.”

 

‘Yeah that’s it. It’s just the choreo nothing more.’ You repeated in your head, trying to convince yourself of your own words.

 

Jooheon hadn’t been convinced however, continuing on with his thoughts.

 

“Hmm... I dunno Noona, it seemed pretty legit to me.”

 

You were about to respond when you were interrupted by one of the backup dancers. More specifically, the one who was partnered with Hoseok for the couples dance.

 

“Jooheon-ssi” She began, “Of course it’s just the routine. Do you really think Wonho would have feelings for someone like her?” she spat while making direct eye contact with you.

 

Hoseok was about to come to your defense, but not only were you stubborn as that damn pack mule your mother was always on about, you also weren’t weak and you didn’t need rescuing.

 

“You’re right” You started, taking everyone especially Hoseok and the rude girl by surprise. “Hoseok would never really be interested in me. But if it was believable enough to fool Jooheon, then that means I’ve done my job as a choreographer, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

The girl never responded. You weren’t weak, but you were exhausted physically and mentally and you’d had enough for one night.  You quickly packed up your dance bag and headed towards the door. Your resolve was fading and you were threatening to break from all the overwhelming emotions of the evening and you weren’t about to let anyone, especially her, see that happen.

 

“I think that’s enough for today, we can start learning the dance tomorrow at practice. Go home and rest well. Be ready to work hard tomorrow.” You finished before exiting the practice room.

 

You were almost out the door when you heard Hoseok shouting your name down the hall followed by the sound of his running footsteps as he tried to catch up with you. “Shit,” you thought to yourself. You didn’t want to deal with this right now. You were exhausted and you seriously just wanted to go home.

 

Out of breath from chasing you down Hoseok finally managed to catch up.

 

“Y/N, wait a minute.”

 

“I just want to go home, okay Hoseok? I’ll see you tomorrow for rehearsal.” You told him over your shoulder, not even bothering to stop walking towards the exit.

 

“Y/N, please just hold on a minute, I need to talk to you” He begged.

 

Annoyed, though not at him but instead at the whole situation, you snapped, turning to him in an instant.

 

“What, Wonho? What is it?” you asked, sounding a bit more bitchy than you had intended.

 

He was visibly taken aback since you never called him Wonho. Not since after your first week at the company and you two had hit it off. He was always just Hoseok. And while you normally appreciated that level of closeness with him, right now you were doing anything to try and put some distance between the two of you.

 

Shaking off the confusion of your sudden use of his stage name he steeled his nerves and began to speak.

 

“Look Y/N, I’m really sorry about what she said. Don’t listen to her, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

 

“It’s okay” you replied, “She’s right. You’re an idol and I’m your choreographer. We’re  friends but that’s the extent of it. I know my place, even if I forgot it for a moment. No worries, alright?”

 

You immediately regretted the harsh words as you watched Hoseok’s face fall, his expression painted in shades of disappointment, sadness and what seemed like pain.

 

“Is that how you really feel? Is… that how you see me?” He asked, visibly defeated and uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Of course not,” You tried to explain, hoping you could convey your frazzled mind in the least hurtful way possible.  “But I don’t really know how I feel right now or how to explain it. Everything is just a big mess in my head right now and I just don’t know what to do about it.”

 

Moving closer to you, he suddenly pulled you to him, resting your head on his chest and stroking your hair, gently moving his hands down your back in random patterns, trying to silently soothe your worries. You wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms and let him do just that, but you knew that wouldn’t help the situation. It took everything you had to pull away from his embrace.

 

“Wonho, listen...”

 

You were silenced by the feeling of his lips on yours. Being  in such a weak state of mind at this point, you had no energy left to fight him or your feelings. You kissed him back, with a sense of fervor you didn’t realize you had locked inside you.  It was soft and warm at first but quickly transitioned to something passionate and desperate. A feeling you hadn’t felt in so long and you found yourself thinking of how you could just get lost in this man forever. And that exact thought is what scared you enough to bring back your resolve. For the second time that night, you battled with what you wanted to do and what you knew you should do.

 

The latter won as you once again pulled yourself from Hoseok’s embrace. Neither of you said anything as you struggled to regain your breath. Looking at Hoseok, whose eyes were heavy with want and lips swollen from the kiss, you slowly began to feel regret filling in the gaps between your bones as you dared to even think about going further with this.  He began to lean in again, taking your face in his hands but this time he was met with your cheek as you turned your head, rejecting his attempt at another kiss.

 

“Don’t” you said simply. “Please, just don’t.”

 

You gently removed his hands from your face, picking up the bags you had dropped on the floor and headed out the door, leaving Hoseok staring after you.

 

You were thankful he didn’t follow you this time and even more thankful for the cool night air that enveloped your hot skin as you stepped outside, drawing in a large breath to try to and calm your heart. Leaning against the building, trying to regain your composure, you began to replay the night's events over and over again in your head. You mind mostly lingered on the kiss you just shared with a man you could no longer deny your feelings for.

 

You’d be a fool to try and convince anyone that you didn’t have feelings for Hoseok after what just took place, but you also weren’t dumb enough to let yourself become ruined by delusions of a life of being in love with an idol.

 

“Get it together Y/N. Be strong. You ARE strong. You have to be strong.” You told yourself, but each statement sounded less convincing than the last as tears gathered at the edges of your eyes and threatened to spill over. Your conviction was crumbling and you feared for your sanity for the next coming days.

 

The next week consisted of teaching the boys and the dancers the routine; making adjustments when needed and avoiding any and all extra time spent around Hoseok that you could manage.

 

Your last encounter was still fresh in your mind and it brought too many feelings to the surface that you just didn’t know how to deal with. Keeping your distance for the time being seemed like the only thing you could manage. Hoseok tried numerous times a day to talk with you; asking to speak with you after practice, texting you and even leaving voicemails, all of which you had successfully avoided or altogether ignored so far. You could see that he was hurt and frustrated but you honestly didn’t know if you could trust yourself alone with him. You had never been so weak around someone as you were with Hoseok and not necessarily in a bad way. He was was warm and comfortable and you knew that he could and would protect you from everything-- but that’s what truly terrified you. You knew the minute you were alone with him again, you’d immediately submit to him and your pent-up feelings. So for now, until you could get a grip on yourself, you were determined for you and Hoseok’s relationship to remain strictly professional.

 

You didn’t have practice with the boys this week as they were busy practicing for their upcoming KCON appearance. They weren’t set to come into the studio to rehearse for a few hours, leaving the practice room free for you to use. You had come up with a few more changes you wanted to make to the couple’s routine and dancing was always the one way you could relieve stress so this was an all around win for yourself.

 

You were so immersed in dancing that you hadn’t realized how much time had passed. Looking at the time on your lockscreen, you scrambled to gather your things. You had planned to be long gone when the boys showed up so you could avoid running into Hoseok. This wish was crushed as the boys soon came barreling into the studio in their normal noisy fashion.

 

Jooheon and Changkyun were practicing a rap verse, Minhyuk was piggybacking an awkward smiling Hyunwoo while Hyungwon and Kihyun were bickering about something, as usual. The only one who was quiet was Hoseok, being that he was the first one to notice you there. Luckily, the other boys began to notice you as well, greeting you with loud yells of “Noona!” and rushing to your side, effectively ending the silent struggle going on between you and Hoseok.

 

“Hi boys,” You said, smiling at all of them, even Hoseok. “Sorry, I lost track of time. I was just leaving so I’ll go ahead and get out of your way.”

 

You gathered the rest of your things and said your goodbyes, heading for the door and avoiding Hoseok who was again softly asking to speak with you before you left, to which you just shook your head. You knew he wouldn’t insist and wouldn’t follow you since they were leaving for the States tomorrow and he needed to rehearse.  

 

“Practice hard boys. Do a good job at KCON okay? Make me proud.” you said, and you knew they would. They always did.

 

Seeing Hoseok had brought back all the frustrations you had just spent hours dancing off and you still hadn’t perfected all the changes to the routine. Thankfully another studio had freed up and you were about to take full advantage. It must have been the familiar music that tipped Hoseok off to the fact that you hadn’t left. Next thing you knew your music was being cut off mid-routine and Hoseok was now locking the studio door.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” You shot as you walked to your phone and hit play again.

 

“We need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me?” He tried shouting over the music, to which you gave no answer and instead continued dancing.

 

He continued, “If it’s about what happened last time, I’m sorry, okay? Please just talk to me.”

 

Again he got no answer from you. You were hoping ignoring him would make him leave, but you also didn’t know what to say. Leaving wasn’t on his mind as he now unplugged your phone altogether, pocketing in it and turning to you, visibly more frustrated than before.

 

“Damn it Y/N, I’m trying to talk to you!”  He snapped.

 

“About what?”  you fired back, your emotions finally coming to the surface, just as you had feared. You continued to shout but instantly regretted the words that spilled out, watching his face fall when you spoke.

 

“What happened last time didn’t mean anything.”

 

“You don’t mean that!”  He replied

 

You were quick to reply, feeling yourself about to break as you hurt the last person you wanted to.

 

“Yes I do. It was just a stupid kiss that never should have happened. There’s nothing to talk about. Let it go.”

 

The hurt in his eyes turned to something else as he crossed the room in large strides until he had your back up against the wall, his hands resting on either side of your head; effectively pinning you in.

 

“That’s not true and you know it. You wanted it just as much as I did; why can’t you just admit that? What are you so damn afraid of Y/N?” Hoseok’s breath ghosted along your face as he leaned down to cage you in further.

 

“Wonho, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!” you said trying to find a way to escape his arms that had you effectively trapped.

 

He wasn’t having it, already angrily shooting back, “No, you aren’t going anywhere until you talk to me. And for fucks sake, stop calling me Wonho.”

 

You knew why he wanted you to stop calling him that but since you had no other cards to play, you resorted to pettiness.

“Why? It is your name, isn’t it?”

 

“Not to you, it isn’t.” He almost growled, “To fans, the media and strangers, I’m Wonho; but to you I’m Hoseok, just as I’ve always been.” his tone slowly growing softer as he trailed off.

 

Looking down, you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him as you said what you were sure would be devastating, “Maybe you shouldn’t be. Maybe you should just be Wonho to me,  just like everyone else.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. I won’t do that.” That was all he said before his lips came crashing down onto yours, a replay of what had happened earlier in the week.

 

You felt like he was sucking the breath right from your lungs with the desperation in his kiss. Where the other kiss was slow and passionate, this one was desperate and hungry. Both of you releasing every pent up frustration and emotion. The two of you trying to convey everything you hadn’t been able to say to each other before through this kiss. There was no fighting it this time. All your worries and deprecating thoughts of not being good enough for the man currently ravishing you were thrown out the window as you felt yourself melt further into the kiss, the ache in your chest beginning to dissipate, clinging to his shirt collar to try and bring him impossibly closer to your body. Your need for air was the only thing that broke this kiss, your position mirroring the first kiss, staring at each other gasping for air; lips swollen.

 

Still bracing himself with the wall behind your head, he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

You were confused by his sudden request but he simply plugged your phone back in and hit play, dragging you to the middle of the floor. You both began the routine like it was second nature. Except now instead of sharp movements and intense focus, both of your motions were languid and sensual filled with lingering touches whenever the choreography called for you to come in contact.

 

“Do you know how hard it’s been to dance with you every day and forcing myself to stay in control? Any idea how hard it was not to be able to touch you like I’ve wanted to?” He asked, his voice husky and laced with unmasked lust as his hand grazed the exposed skin on your lower back, causing a shiver to course through you.

 

Spinning you around, he now gripped your hips as you swayed them back and forth to the music, letting your head fall back to rest on his shoulder. He took advantage of your exposed skin, bending down to suck at the hollow of your neck and nip at your collarbone, drawing a gasp from your throat.

 

“Baby girl, do you know how long I’ve wanted you? What it was like to watch you dance and not be able to taste every inch of your beautiful body?” His dominant tone only causing you to become more turned on by the second. He bent down to whisper in your ear again “No more teasing baby, I want you now.”

 

He spun you around again, this time picking you up like you were weightless and wrapping your legs around his waist. He walked you both over to the built-in bench seat on the other side of the room, sitting down so you were straddling him. Grasping the back of your neck, he pulled you down into another breathtaking kiss, before breaking contact to make quick work of removing your top and bra. He looked like a man starved as he admired your exposed breasts.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered before latching onto one of your nipples.

 

Biting the sensitive bud, he made you hiss; he soothed the sting by swirling his tongue around the bite, before repeating the assault on your other breast. Beyond turned on at this point you began to roll your hips into the growing erection under Hoseok’s sweatpants. Your hands grasped at the hair at his nape as you ground yourself harder on his lap, rubbing your clit against him in just the right way that had you throwing your head back. Nothing but breathless pants left your lips as your first release threatened to take you. He halted his ministrations on your breast for the first time since he began only to bring his hand between your thighs to rub quick circles on your clit as you continued to grind on him. He watched you intently as you began to come undone.

 

“Hoseok, I-- “ You couldn’t find the words to continue

 

He shushed you, only saying “It’s okay baby.  Just let go. Let go for me, baby.”

 

That was all it took to have you toppling over the edge, unravelling in his arms as he cooed sweet nothings in your ear.

 

When you came down from you high, he lifted you off his lap, making sure to hold onto you until you were steady on your feet. He took this time to remove his shirt and sweats, leaving him in just his boxers. You had just found release but seeing him like this in front of you caused you to clench your thighs together as moisture pooled at your center again. ‘Would you ever get enough of him?’ You thought to yourself.

 

You didn’t have time to think about the answer before he grabbed you by the hips, shuffling you closer to him. He began to trail warm wet kisses across the tops of your breasts, down your abdomen, and across the waistline of your shorts. Impatient, you whined his name only to be shushed as he slowly removed your shorts. Next he hooked his hands into the straps of your underwear, pulling them down your legs at an agonizingly slow pace. He was enjoying this, you just knew it. He was trying to drive you crazy and it was working.

 

“Hoseok, I need you.” You whined again, internally hating how weak you sounded but knowing there was nothing you could do.

 

He just chuckled darkly and drawled, “Hush baby girl, I'm right here. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Please, Hoseok” was all you could utter.

 

He let out another dark chuckle before relenting, removing his boxers and pulling you down to hover over him as he lined up with your entrance. Holding onto his shoulders, you slowly lowered yourself onto him, both of you hissing at the tightness as he filled you up so perfectly. Your eyes squeezed shut as you waited for your body to adjust to him.

 

After a few moments, you heard Hoseok’s voice rasping into your ear.

 

“Baby girl, open your eyes.”

 

Cupping your face again, he kissed you passionately; taking your bottom lip between his teeth harshly. You moaned and again your hips began to move to their own pace as you rocked yourself back and forth on his lap.

 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” He growled as his head fell back against the wall and you took a moment to revel in the little bit of control you had gained.

 

Your minimal moment in control was short-lived as you felt the familiar tightening in your core again as your second release began to rear its head. You leaned back, using your hands to brace yourself on his legs, eyes screwed shut as you continued to ride him. He continually kept hitting the perfect spot inside of you, making spots appear in your line of sight. Feeling your walls clench around him, Hoseok knew you were close again. He snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you to him, bringing his forehead to rest against your own.

 

“Baby girl look at me. Let me see how I make you feel.”

 

You did as he said, knowing you had to look just as much of a mess as you felt. His gaze was searing into you and his hands didn’t leave a single part of you untouched; it set every nerve ending in your body ablaze. Your moans became more desperate and you begged him for your release. He was happy to acquiesce, giving your ass a curt slap before gripping your hips tightly and taking complete control as he thrust up into you at a mind-numbing pace, making you unravel on top of him.

 

“Ho-seok, H-Hoseok,” His name seemed to be the only word you could remember at the moment.

 

He didn’t seem to mind, taking pleasure in ruining you so well.

 

“That’s it baby. What’s my name?” he growled with one particularly rough thrust of his hips that had you shouting his name and reaching your climax.

 

Hearing you shout his name only spurred him on as his thrusts didn’t let up until he too found his release inside you; with your name and curses falling from his lips, his head once again tipped back to rest against the wall. He pulled you to his chest as your legs continued to shake while you came down from your high, not able to speak but instead mewling against his bare skin. He stroked soothing circles on your lower back as your eyes fluttered shut, feeling completely spent.

 

“Baby girl?” You heard him ask.

 

A weak “Hmmm?”  was all you could muster.

 

“Ready to go again?” he teased.

 

Your only reply was a snort of disbelief.

 

“What? I’ve waited a long time to have you under me. You can’t possibly think I’m done already.”  He said, amusement evident in his voice.

 

You smacked his chest in mock annoyance and shouted teasingly, “Shut up, Wonho!”

 

You looked up through your lashes and were met with the cutest, most unintimidating scowl from Hoseok.

 

“Now you’re just asking for it baby.” He warned before attacking your face in a barrage of kisses until you were reduced to a fit of giggles and calling ‘mercy’.

 

He placed one last kiss on your forehead before tucking you back into his chest, both of you soon falling asleep.


End file.
